Simple Gesture
by Trish-Ah
Summary: Their seats get changed thanks to the class clown. What starts off as a bad arrangement soon ends with a simple gesture. Loliver One-shot!


The room was silent and students dared not to look at one another as they stood in front of the class, holding their belongings in hand. The teacher was behind them, her face disgruntled and her voice was harsh as she spoke.

"I don't dare want to hear anything out of you. If anyone," her eyes darted at the back of their heads. "so much as even coughs, you've got detention."

Normally, this would the moment, the time when the class clown would cough and be sent to the principle but the reason as to why they were in the position they were in was because of that individual - who is now suspended from school for a week. He thought it would be funny - hilarious - to send the teacher falling back in her chair and then to soon be drenched with some sticky substance for April Fool's.

The joke backfired and soon, the joke was on him.

"I'll be reassigning your seats," She announced as she walked in front of the class, her eyes glaring at them. "I gave you the opportunity to choose where to sit but you obviously," she shook her head. "Don't care to sit next to your friends." She looked down at the paper in her hand and studied it for a moment before finally walking to the front and first lab table.

That table was the worst one to have and the students prayed they wouldn't get it. After all, it was the one table the teacher always called on not to mention show their work.

The teacher knew this and she took advantage of it.

"Miley Stewart!"

The first name was called and from the look of the first student's face, you could tell she was not at all happy. Who would be? By her facial expressions, you could tell that the brunette girl wanted to retaliate but she knew better. Keeping her mouth shut, Miley picked her bag up off the floor and made her way to her new seat with disappointment.

"Rico!"

The young kid smirked as he took his seat next to Miley, blowing a kiss at her in the process. Miley buried her head on the table, praying for one decent person to sit at her table. Fortently for her, the next two names called were Ashley and Oliver.

Five tables later, eight students still remained standing. This consisted of Lily, "Dandruff" Danny, Sarah, Amber, Todd, Becca, Donny, and Dex.

"Okay next is," the teacher skimmed over the paper. "Donny."

Donny pushed passed Lily and Dex, gaining a glare from the two of them, and took his seat. The teacher shook her head. She was having second thoughts about him sitting close to the back but it was too late to change the seating at this point. Sighing, she went down the line and called out the next name. "Lily."

Lily mentally screamed in her head as her name was called. Really, she was afraid of this. Afraid of being separated from Miley and Oliver. Afraid of having to sit at Donny's table. Afraid of having to sit next to him. Holding her books tightly to her chest, Lily reluctantly sat down next to Donny, who was looking at her with a smirk.

Soon after her name, Lily wound up sharing a table with Sarah and Dex as well, feeling a little bit better. Sarah was a sweet girl and Dex wasn't that bad of a guy, so maybe, just maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Still, when she heard Donny pop his gum and move his seat a little closer to hers, Lily looked up with a frown towards Miley and Oliver's table. She would give anything in the world right there and then to sit there.

Oliver looked over at Lily sympathetically and he gave her small smile. Feeling her heart beat a little faster, Lily gave him a small smile back, feeling better.

- - - - - -

__

Crack.

Lily twitched and she turned towards Donny, giving him a look of disgust. He began to chew his gum loudly, and every so often he would blow a bubbly and pop it in Lily's ear. Donny continued to chew his gum and smile at Lily innocently.

Shaking her head, Lily turned back towards the front, taking down notes for their exam tomorrow.

__

Crack.

Five minutes later Donny did it three more times, the last time finally making Lily crack herself.

"Donny!"

Stopping during mid-writing, the teacher rounded on Lily, as well as other students in the class. "Is there a problem, Miss Truscott?"

Lily's cheeks began to turn a light shade of red. "Donny keeps cracking his gum in my ear. I can't concentrate."

__

Crack.

The teacher lowered her hand off the board and she looked over at Donny. "Gum chewing isn't allowed in my class, Donny. Get rid of it."

"Yeah, whatever," Donny left his seat to throw away his gum and when he returned, he glared over at Lily, who in return smirked back. The class began to continue without anymore interruptions for five more minutes until once again, someone called out Donny's name. Only this time, it was Sarah.

"What is it this time?" The teacher asked, rounding on their table once more.

Lily looked up over at Oliver's table to see him looked at her with a raised eyebrow and when he looked into her eyes, her flashed her another smile. Lily blushed a little and smiled back.

"Donny keeps kicking my chair! Can't you move him or something?" Sarah asked, glaring at Donny.

The teacher sighed and looked around the class for an open spot. Her eyes landed on the first table and she motioned for Oliver to get up. "Oken, switch with Donny."

Miley banged her head on the table as her friend left her table and the three students at Donny's table grinned from ear to ear to see his leave.

Oliver took his seat next to Lily and their hands brushed. The chair was rather close from when Donny had it but Oliver nor Lily minded it being that way.

"Now, can we please go on with the lesson?" The teacher asked as she turned around and began to write more things on the blackboard.

Oliver opened up his book and began to take notes once more, Lily doing so as well. Every so often, their legs would touch, sending shivers up and down both of their spines.

- - - - - -

"Tomorrow we'll be doing a project to help study electricity more…" the teacher spoke as she turned back to the class, explaining exactly what they were going to be doing.

Electricity. Lily had been completely lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that electricity was what they were beginning to study. She was more focused on the electricity that was going on right there in that class, at her table, between her and Oliver. At that moment, Lily's pen roll off the table and landed on the floor between her and Oliver. Waking from her thoughts by the light thud, Lily leaned to grab it as well as Oliver, their heads hitting each other lightly.

Looking up at each other, their cheeks flushed, and they shared a small laugh and Oliver grabbed Lily's pen and held it out for her.

Lily graciously took it from his hand, mouthing a thank you as her fingers grazed over the palm of his hand. Her touch was gone as soon as it started, leaving Oliver disappointed and breathless. He watched as Lily placed her pen in the middle of her book so it wouldn't roll off the able again and her hand dropped to her side, hanging there, as if almost saying "hold me."

"Oliver, are you paying attention?" The teacher asked, looking at him suspiciously.

Oliver turned his attention to the front of the class and nodded. He picked up his pen and began to scribble some notes down, his hand dropped at his side.

"Lily, can you please pass these out?" The teacher asked with a stack full of papers in her hand.

Lily nodded as she got up from her chair, she accidentally knocked it down. She picked it up and then walked over to the front, and grabbed the experiment packets from the teacher's hand.

- - - - - -

Oliver's heart began to pound against his chest as Lily sat back down. Her chair was much closer to his now. Her hand dropped back down to her side, her hand a lot closer to his.

Lily didn't realize she moved her chair closer to Oliver's and she suddenly felt stupid. Why did she have to always be a klutz? Sighing, she looked over the front page of the packet as the teacher began read the intro to electricity.

"Electricity is energy created by charged particles moving. When doing this project, you will be feeling electricity, as it also is known to be a feeling of anticipation and tension."

At that moment, Lily felt her blood rush and Goosebumps form on her arm. She didn't dare look down or look next to her to look at the source. She didn't want to show her excitement or embarrassment to Oliver.

Oliver, on the other hand, looked ahead at the teacher because he couldn't believe he was feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand at just a simple gesture. Oliver couldn't remember if Lily did it or if he did, but the feeling was mutual as their hands met and their fingers intertwined.

There was electricity in the classroom, at their table, and between Lily and Oliver. It wasn't caused by wires but by a touch. By a simple gesture that told everything with no words spoken.

****

Author's Note: Chemistry. Physics. They all point to Loliver.


End file.
